Spectateurs
by Mayee
Summary: Spectateurs, ou comment de parfaits étrangers ou de simples connaissances ont pu voir Harry Potter devenir cet intrépide sorcier qui a défait Voldemort.
1. Inconscience

Voici les deux premiers récits de ce qui formera une sorte de recueil d'OS autour d'Harry Potter. Chacune de ces histoires raconte une anecdote, un moment de la vie du jeune sorcier mais du point de vue de parfaits étrangers ou de personnages secondaires. Je compte y introduire des écrits à la première personne, des descriptions, des dialogues ou des extraits de journaux, bref, des anecdotes de toute sorte et de toute source. J'espère que cela vous plaira.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Inconscience**

Spectatrice : une vieille femme

L'air était lourd. Le vent sec et brûlant qui avait soufflé ces dernières heures venait de retomber et le soleil semblait n'en taper que plus fort sur le macadam craquelé de la route. On avait annoncé de l'orage pour le début de la soirée, mais le ciel restait d'un azur immaculé, sans trace de nuage à l'horizon. Dans les jardinets proprets de l'allée, les plantes commençaient déjà à faner, n'appréciant visiblement pas cette soudaine chaleur. Mais nul ne se sentait le courage de sortir les arroser un peu.

Une ombre recroquevillée remontait lentement le trottoir vers le parc. Chaque inspiration lui coûtait et chaque pas l'essoufflait davantage. La vieille femme continuait cependant d'avancer vaillamment vers son banc, se raccrochant avec détermination à sa courte canne sculptée. Il lui fallut de longues minutes pour y arriver, mais elle finit par atteindre son but, et se laissa lourdement tomber sur les planches de bois mal assemblées.

Le pignon de la dernière maison lui offrait un abri à l'ombre d'où elle pouvait observer la moitié de Magnolia Crescent et du square sans se faire voir, ou presque. Devant elle, un rideau se souleva et un visage apparut brièvement dans l'encadrement d'une fenêtre. Les habitants du quartier s'étaient accoutumés aux va-et-viens de cette étrange vieille dame, et ils s'assuraient chaque jour qu'elle ne manquait pas à sa promenade quotidienne. Quand bien même elle ne serait pas venue, ils auraient été bien en peine de savoir où la chercher.

Mais aujourd'hui encore, tout allait bien ; elle était là. L'étendue broussailleuse devant elle, qui n'avait de parc que le nom, semblait déserte ; elle faisait pourtant le bonheur de tous les enfants des environs en ces longues journées d'été, avec ses balançoires rouillées, son antique toboggan rouge et les innombrables pneus disséminés un peu partout. Seul un chat bougea dans les taillis, ombre floue dans les brumes de chaleur qui montaient de la terre desséchée et brouillaient le paysage.

Ce fut sans doute pour cette raison que la vieille femme ne le vit pas tout de suite. Il était cependant là depuis plus d'une heure, sagement assis sur le tourniquet et tenant ses mains éloignées des barreaux de métal brûlant. La masse hirsute de ces cheveux noirs paraissait le protéger des rayons du soleil, car il restait immobile, le regard fixé sur l'horizon, droit devant lui. La promeneuse ne se souvenait pas de l'avoir déjà vu ici ; elle se serait rappelée de ce gamin d'une dizaine d'années à l'air taciturne. Partagée entre pitié et malaise, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de l'examiner des pieds à la tête.

Il portait un vieux polo dans lequel il flottait et dont il avait retroussé les manches sur ses épaules maigrichonnes. Ses tennis grises et son jean usé semblaient sortir d'une même malle d'affaires à mettre au rebut et sa silhouette fluette lui donnait l'air misérable d'un enfant abandonné. Que pouvait-il bien faire seul, par un temps pareil ? Peut-être ses parents l'avaient-ils mis dehors... La vieille dame soupira. Elle ne comprenait pas comment l'on pouvait faire cela à son propre fils. Elle allait se lever pour proposer à ce curieux garçon de partager son banc quand un coup de tonnerre retentit soudain dans le lointain.

Tous deux levèrent la tête d'un air inquiet vers le ciel. On ne voyait toujours pas de nuages, mais ils savaient que les premiers éclairs qui illuminaient le quartier sonnaient l'heure du retour vers leur foyer. Abattus, ils se préparèrent à retourner à leur solitude. Elle se demanda ce qui l'attendait chez lui ; elle, elle n'y retrouverait qu'une infirmière à la voix doucereuse et un petit tas de pilules près de son verre. Ils se levèrent ensemble et firent quelques pas dans la même direction. Elle s'arrêta pour le regarder passer alors qu'il poursuivait son chemin, tête basse. Pendant quelques secondes, une même tristesse les rapprocha, puis elle le perdit de vue.

La vieille femme reprit alors le chemin de sa maison, se demandant où pouvait donc aller cet étrange enfant qui portait au front une cicatrice en forme d'éclair.

Spectateur : un gardien de zoo

Un boulot tranquille, qu'il avait dit... Tranquille, tu parles, on voit bien qu'il y connaît pas grand chose, le costumé, là, derrière son bureau. J'aurai jamais dû l'écouter. Déjà, comment tu veux que ce soit reposant quand t'as des gamins qui courent partout toute la journée. Rajoute à ça les parents stressés, les gars un peu louches, et puis tous ces animaux. Ah, ceux-là, c'est comme des gosses, mais en plus chiants : ils passent leur temps à bouffer, à se battre, à faire peur aux visiteurs, et eux ils partent pas à la fermeture du zoo...

Y a vraiment que les gens de passage pour trouver mignon un bébé chimpanzé ou un lionceau. Z'avez qu'à essayer de le faire boire au biberon, vous rigolerez moins quand vous aurez deux-trois doigts en moins, tiens ! D'abord, on nous sous-estime, nous, les gardiens. On n'est pas que des pauvres guignols en uniforme vert moche, juste plantés là en attendant que d'autres guignols leur demandent le chemin. N'empêche que quand j'ai dit à mes vieux que j'avais trouvé ce boulot, ils ont quand même bien fait la gueule. Mais ouais, tout le monde peut pas faire avocat comme Alex, on fait avec ce qu'on a, hein.

En plus c'est ma journée, l'autre naze m'a collé au vivarium. Tout ça parce qu'il a toujours pas de promotion et qu'il m'aime pas, tu parles, quel frustré... Je déteste cet endroit. Pas de lumière, fait humide, froid, puis chaud, et re-froid. Brrrrr. Et les mômes, ça leur fait peur, mais pas assez pour qu'ils arrêtent de bouger dans tous les sens. C'est à cause des vitres ; les serpents restent bien sagement derrière, on peut taper dessus, bref, le bonheur. Je compte plus le nombre de boules de glace qui ont fini écrasées sur le verre. Et qui doit nettoyer après, hein ?

D'ailleurs, en parlant de boule... Si cette espèce de gras-du-bide lâche pas le boa constrictor, va falloir que j'aille faire un tour là-bas. C'est pas qu'il risque d'énerver le serpent, une vraie feignasse, celui-là, mais je commence à pouvoir compter les traces de doigts sur la vitre d'ici... Et j'ai autre chose à faire que passer ma soirée à laver des carreaux repeints à la barbe-à-papa. Et puis y a pas idée de se laisser mener par le bout du nez comme ça par Bouboule Junior... Moi si j'ai un fils, il aura intérêt à filer droit. Comme le gamin à côté, le petit brun.

Qu'est-ce qu'il est sage dis donc, lui. C'est marrant d'ailleurs, il ressemble pas du tout à l'autre rondouillard blond avec sa glace. Ils sont visiblement pas de la même famille, et ils sont sûrement pas amis, vu comment ils se regardent. Pourquoi ils traînent ensemble au zoo alors ? M'enfin, ça en fait un de calme au moins, c'est déjà ça de gagné. Tiens, le serpent a l'air de préférer ça aussi, première fois que je le vois remuer depuis des jours, lui... Oh, c'est limite flippant, comment il le regarde. Un peu bizarre quand même, le gamin.

Et évidemment, l'autre sale gosse se ramène ; et ouais mon grand, les serpents, ça leur arrive de bouger, ils sont pas empaillées, hein... Faut qu'il arrête de s'exciter là et de bouger dans tous les sens, ça va mal finir. Et voilà, qu'est-ce que je disais ! Il s'est pris une sacrée gamelle, l'autre mioche, ça doit pas faire du bien. Je ferai mieux d'aller voir si ça... Aaaahhh ! Le serpent !

« La vitre ! Où est passée la vitre ? »

Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bordel ! Le boa se barre ! Il est sorti, il est dehors, comment c'est possible, mais qu'est-ce que... Et ça gueule de partout, mais faites gaffe où vous mettez les pieds, merde ! Je comprends rien, y a pas de verre cassé, rien. La vitre a juste disparu... Hey, attention, il vient par là ! T'es gentil Jimmy, mais tu veux l'attraper, tu te démerdes tout seul, compte pas sur moi, je touche pas à ces machins-là, moi.

Et l'autre qu'est toujours par terre, et qui regarde le serpent, tranquille. Il est carrément taré en fait ce gamin, pour pas paniquer en voyant une vitre se volatiliser et un boa de trois mètres de long sortir de sa cage. Qu'est-ce que je déteste cet endroit, trop de trucs de fous, et ça tombe toujours sur moi... Je me casse, d'ailleurs, je vais encore m'en prendre plein la tronche sinon. Le zoo, c'est terminé pour moi !


	2. Découverte

Ces deux OS viennent s'insérer entre le moment où Harry Potter apprend par Hagrid qu'il est un sorcier et celui où il arrive à Poudlard.

La plupart des personnages cités existent réellement dans l'oeuvre originale, je me suis simplement permise quelques libertés pour nommer les "spectateurs" et leur famille.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Découverte**

Spectatrices : deux commerçantes du Chemin de Traverse

— ... Et même qu'il a dû passer devant le Magenmagot, trois jours après. Sûr qu'il en menait pas large, le pauvre, il était presque aussi violet que leurs robes à eux. C'est Tofty qui m'a dit que c'était Tiberius Ogden qui avait décidé de...

— Tiens, voilà Hagrid. On le voit plus souvent au Chaudron Baveur qu'ici, d'habitude.

— Eh, dis-le tout de suite si mon histoire elle t'intéresse pas !

— Non, c'est pas ça, je me demandais juste...

— Et pis, qu'est-ce que tu veux qu'il vienne faire ici, hein ? C'est pas vraiment un bon client pour nous, à moins qu'il se mette à boire ses pintes dans un chaudron. Haha, t'imagines ça ?

— Oh, Heylia, n'exagère pas non plus. Il est gentil, Hagrid.

— Remarque, s'il venait s'habiller chez Mme Guipure, ça ferait marcher l'économie du quartier. Rien que pour lui faire une chemise, ça lui coûterait un bon pactole.

— Qu'est-ce que je viens de te dire ? Si les clients t'entendaient...

— Mais t'inquiète donc pas, ils ont l'habitude ! C'est ça qui fait le charme de la boutique, non ?

— Si tu le dis. _Soupir_. Et sinon, comme je le faisais remarquer avant que tu ne m'interrompes, il est accompagné, cette fois. Je me demande bien qui...

— Mais je t'ai pas raconté la dernière ? Y a Dedalus Diggle qui s'est mis à crier partout qu'y avait Harry Potter qui venait faire ses courses ici. Il lui a causé au Chaudron. Et même que le gamin il l'a reconnu et que Diggle il était drôlement fier.

— Harry Potter ? Le vrai ? Mais... Que... Quand ?

— Bah, y a trois minutes. Pendant que tu rangeais dans la réserve.

— Et ça ne t'est pas venu à l'idée de me le dire, plutôt que de me raconter ta fichue histoire de cousin !

— J'ai pensé qu'il passerait forcément dans le coin, y avait qu'à attendre un peu. Tu vas le voir, ton Potter, arrête de te ronger les ongles.

« Il va falloir t'en acheter un, mais on va commencer par aller chercher ton argent. »

— Tu vois, qu'est-ce que je disais... Ils vont revenir.

— Mais tu ne te rends pas compte ? C'est Harry Potter, le fils de Lily et James Potter ! Et la boutique est sens dessus dessous. Et là. De la poussière ! Mais de quoi on va avoir l'air !

— Non mais regardez la... On dirait qu'elle a croisé Stubby Boardman.

— Pour une fois, tais-toi et attrape ça ! Fais reluire tous ces maudits chaudrons dans la devanture, je vais m'occuper de l'enseigne. Où est ma baguette ?

— Attends un peu, je l'ai déjà fait ce matin, qu'est-ce que tu v...

— Vite ! Ils vont revenir d'un instant à l'autre ! Oh, nom d'un dragon... Harry Potter !

* * *

Spectatrice : une vendeuse de confiseries

Chère Maman,

Je t'écris de la gare de King's Cross. J'espère que Marietta arrivera jusque chez vous sans encombre : elle n'aime pas voler dans ce grand hall rempli de Moldus, et la dernière fois, j'ai dû aller la chercher sous les toits. N'oublie pas qu'elle n'a pas le droit à la viande crue en ce moment.

Le voyage s'est bien passé. Nous sommes partis à l'heure et il faisait beau. Et cette année, personne n'avait laissé son chat sur le quai, j'ai été tranquille jusqu'à midi. Il n'y avait que Teddy qui me faisait encore les yeux doux, mais je crois qu'il commence à comprendre qu'il ne m'intéresse pas.

Comme tu l'as certainement entendu, Harry Potter était dans le train pour aller à Poudlard. Je suis sûre que tu me poseras plein de questions sur lui quand je rentrerai, donc la réponse est oui, je l'ai vu. Il était assis tout seul dans un wagon avec le petit dernier des Weasley, la famille de rouquins. Sans sa cicatrice, je ne l'aurai pas reconnu, il est tout ce qu'il y a de plus banal. Juste un peu plus perdu que les autres, alors j'ai fait semblant de ne pas savoir qui il était. Mais j'étais quand même un peu excitée, surtout qu'il m'a acheté plein de friandises.

En parlant de bonbons, je t'envoie une carte de Chocogrenouille pour Alistair. J'ai réussi à échanger celle de Paracelse à un élève de troisième année, je crois que c'est une de celles qui lui manquent. Avec ce que j'ai gagné hier, je pourrai sûrement lui en trouver d'autres.

Le trajet de retour s'est aussi bien déroulé. Mais c'est vrai que le premier jour de l'année scolaire est assez fatigant, alors j'ai dormi pendant presque toute la matinée. Nous sommes arrivés à Londres en milieu d'après-midi, il pleuvait un peu. J'espère qu'il fait meilleur à la maison.

Je pense que je rentrerai après-demain, j'ai réussi à prendre trois jours de congé. En attendant, je vous fais de gros bisous à tous les deux. À bientôt !


End file.
